


I Had a Dream About You Last Night

by SteveisCaptain



Category: Marvel, Marvel's Avengers (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A-Day, Angst, Game Spoilers, Implied Relationships, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Short One Shot, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, based on a mxmtoon song, dream - Freeform, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveisCaptain/pseuds/SteveisCaptain
Summary: Based on this line from a mxmtoon song “I had a dream about you last night and you said your last goodbyes. I woke up to wipe my tears, although I said I’d never cry...”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	I Had a Dream About You Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I swear I'm not abandoning my other work. I just couldn't get this idea out of my head and it wouldn't fit with the format for the other. Also, this was made as an excuse to procrastinate studying for finals this week. Hope you guys like it and I will try to update my other fic as soon as I can.

It had been a long time since A-Day but Tony still couldn’t get over the lives that had been lost. Especially Steve because he was not only a valued teammate but he had also developed a rather strong friendship with Steve. It still hurt and Tony was sure that for the rest of his life he would never get over it. It was why he hid away from the rest of the world and he was sure that even if he was still allowed to be Iron Man, it would never feel the same without Steve in the team. 

After Steve had come out of the ice Tony was sure that he would hate Steve but they actually got along really well. It seemed that Steve knew Howard Stark but never really hung out with him much as he had much more important things to worry about back then. It was nice that he didn’t have another person comparing him that much to Howard (although Steve would still comment how much he looked like Howard from time to time) and was happy he could be his own person around Steve. He hated trying to live up to the ‘legend’ that was Howard Stark. They had built up a camaraderie closer than any of the other team members and Tony always felt like the nicknames he gave Steve were more special than those he gave the others on the Avengers. With ‘Stevie’ being the closest endearment he will ever admit out loud to thinking of Steve as more than just a friend. Needless to say, it was weird living in a world without Steve, one of the people who was always there for him. 

He tried to keep up with what the world was like now after A-Day with the news but it only made him sad every time he watched it. Every day the news seemed to be complaining about the same thing, how superheroes ruined everyone's lives, so he just gave up and decided to live in his own little bubble. 

Sure it was a bit low-tech and the only Iron-Man costume he had was strewn across the area but that was how he preferred it to be these days. After a long day of hard work, he was exhausted enough to fall asleep which seemed to be a rarity these days. He would often spend most of the night tossing and turning or get woken up from nightmares of imagining those lost on A-Day coming from the dead and blaming him. As he fell asleep there was only one person on his mind. 

_ It was a tranquil morning on the Chimera, and for some reason, Tony was sitting on a park bench. When did they install a park bench into the Chimera? The weirdest thing was the grass that seemed to meld in with the steel floor of the helicarrier. He just assumed he was in the H.A.R.M room and the projection was bugging out. The only problem with that theory was that the sky looked so real.  _

_ “Daydreaming again Tony?” He heard someone say. _

_ He turned around and saw Steve which made him immediately launch up from the park bench and run to him. Colliding with the huge figure he clung onto Steve like his life depended on it.  _

_ “Miss me that much?” Steve asked softly.  _

_ Close to tears, he said, “Of course I did you, big idiot.”  _

_ He couldn’t let go of this man and would not let him out of his sight ever again. It would be too painful for him to go through again. Especially since the last time he left Steve he wasn’t even able to properly say goodbye to him.  _

_ “Maybe a little less tight Tony, I can’t breathe.” Steve said.  _

_ He stopped squeezing Steve as hard “Sorry Stevie just really missed you.” _

_ “I know.” Steve whispered while hugging him close.  _

_ They stood holding each other for a while and just forget about everything else. At this moment the only people that matter are the two of them. When he opened his eyes again he noticed they were no longer on the helicarrier, but instead in a void of white. He pulled a little bit away from Steve so he could look into Steve’s face. It was surreal being so close to Steve so long after he had died. Especially with him now realizing that this was most likely a dream. He wanted to hold onto this for as long as possible.  _

_ “I’m so sorry Steve, we failed you.” He said while staring into Steve’s beautiful blue eyes.  _

_ “Tony it’s ok. You can still help me.” Steve said. _

_ “What do you mean?” He asked. _

_ “Goodbye Tony.” Steve said with misty eyes. _

_ Just before the dream ended Steve tenderly placed his hand on Tony’s face. Tony brought his hand up to touch Steve’s hand and rested his forehead on Steve’s head. It was nice to be this close to Steve. Shortly after that, he woke up.  _

Waking up after a dream like that was not easy. He tried to force himself back to sleep so he could have even a second more of dreaming about Steve but it didn’t work. It was just like him to dream about having any hope of bringing Steve back just to have it ripped away from him just as easily. It was then that he realized there was lingering wetness on his cheeks and he wiped off his tears. There was no point living in the past Steve was gone and there was nothing he could do to bring him back. He needed to get his mind off of things so he got up and started working. 

When Bruce showed up with the girl from the contest Kamala, he was still thinking about the dream of Steve and couldn’t seem to help it when he yelled at Bruce for each of their failings. Even after all this time he still couldn’t manage to be a good teammate without Steve around to mellow him out. 

_ “I had a dream about you last night and you said your last goodbyes. I woke up to wipe my tears, although I said I’d never cry...” -Mxmtoon _

__

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Honestly, I based the end of the dream on the Catradora scene in She-Ra where Adora imagines Catra because I couldn't get it out of my head and it's so cute but also sad bc the holograph Catra disappears after that. I literally had the gif in my google docs to help inspire me lol. I might also have another idea for a one-shot so we'll see how that goes. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated :D


End file.
